


Simple and Clean

by lionnlamb4ever



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drama, Gen, Love, Sappy Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionnlamb4ever/pseuds/lionnlamb4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot! Sakura is a world famous singer, but has lost all hope of love. See this Tomoyo calls the one person that can help Syaoran Li. What will happen at Sakura's concert? SS ALWAYS! RR!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple and Clean

So this was one of the first stories I ever wrote. We’re talking a good 10+ years ago. I was just a teenager. I’ve tried to do some rewrites on this as my age and knowledge have grown.. but it’s still pretty bad. So with that in mind… I present to you.. Simple and Clean.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own CCS nor the songs used in this story.

 

Sakura sat on her windowsill and looked up at the midnight sky. God she wished Syaoran was here, right here, holding her, protecting her, loving her. But Syaoran was a whole world away. He had gone back to Hong Kong on clan business and had promised to return. But that was 6 years ago. Would she ever see him again?

There was a quiet knock on the door. Once opened it revealed a girl with black hair and blackish purple eyes. This girl was none other than her best friend and manager, Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Sakura you should be in bed you have a huge concert tomorrow. You don't want to fall asleep on stage do you?" Tomoyo said as she walked closer to Sakura.

"No, okay, I'll go. Night Tomoyo." Sakura said as she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her.

Tomoyo looked at her a sighed. Sakura has been through so much in the past 6 years and now was the time she needed Syaoran the most, but he was nowhere to be found.

~~~~~~Syaoran~~~~~

Syaoran was now 19 and one of the most sought after men in China. Not to mention one of the richest. He has become to head of the Li clan about 2 years ago and was not too thrilled about it. Though he had received numerous marriage proposals he always declined for his heart as already been captured. And he always kept that certain girl on his mind. Her beautiful smile and piercing emerald green eyes always blurred his vision

During a late night training session Syaoran’s phone rang. He hurry inside afraid it might be urgent. He glanced at the phone to see who would be calling him at this time of night, but could not recognize the number. He picked it up expecting it to be other elder, but it wasn't. 

"Hello?" Syaoran said.

"Hello Syaoran. It been a while." A girl’s voice said on the other end.

"Wow Tomoyo it has been a while! How have you been?" Syaoran asked.

"I've been good, but Sakura has been, well…out of it for a while now." Tomoyo said with a heavy heart. 

"What?! Is she okay?!" Syaoran was now panicking. A million thoughts raced through his mind. Was she ill, was she hurt? What was wrong with his beloved Sakura? 

If anything happened to his Sakura he didn't know how he could ever go on living. She was his air, his water, his everything. 

"She’s fine physically, but I have a feeling her soul is slowly fading." Tomoyo said.

"I don't understand you Tomoyo." Syaoran said confusion in his voice.

"She misses you! And I know you miss her too. You need to come back, please for her sake." Tomoyo cried. At this point tears had formed in her eyes that now threatened to fall. 

"It's not that easy…I" Syaoran said silently begging the girl to understand the situation he was under. 

"Well then make it that easy!" Tomoyo screamed. "Her whole point of living is gone because of you. I can't just sit around and watch as her heart slowly dies a little bit more every day. And it’s all because of you Li Syaoran!"

Tomoyo was angrier then she had ever been. She understood Syaoran’s situation better than most but she couldn’t sit idle while her best friend suffered. 

Syaoran had no clue what to say to her. Had he really caused Sakura this much heartache?

"Syaoran, Sakura has a big concert tomorrow. If you can find a way to come I’ll set everything else up." Tomoyo said calming down.

"Ok I’ll be there. Don't tell Sakura ok? I would like it to be a surprise." Syaoran said.

"Oh don't you worry it will be." Tomoyo giggled.

With that the conversation ended. Syaoran was a little bit scared at what Tomoyo had in mind. But if it meant seeing Sakura again he would do anything!

~~~~~Tomoyo~~~~~

Tomoyo was on her computer checking her email. As she scanned through it all she noticed an email from Syaoran. She opened it and began to read it. Hoping beyond hope that he brought some good news. 

Dear Tomoyo,

I’ve booked a ticket. My flight is at 2:50pm and I will arrive around 4:15pm. Please if you could meet me at the airport, I would appreciate it. Thanks. And by the way, what scheme are you up to now?!

You’re Friend  
Li Syaoran

Tomoyo giggled and looked at her watch. 4:10?!..oh dear she would be late.

She rushed to her car and sped off towards the airport.

(Sorry, but I'm gonna skip right to the concert. Yes I know what is she scheming…you'll find out. Hehe)

~~~~~Later that night at the concert~~~~~

The lights flared with a multitude of colors. The crowd roared. And the beat was hot.

After all that hard beat songs some slow songs were now called upon.

"Now ladies and gentlemen I would like to sing a song called, My Only Love." Sakura said.

All the lights went out and a spotlight came down onto her and only her.

Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control  
Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show  
Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  
You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love. My only love.

No one could tell but Sakura now had tears in her eyes. The crowd once again roared in claps. Then Tomoyo came up on stage and everyone quieted down. Sakura looked stunned as Tomoyo took the mic from her hand. As she did Tomoyo gave Sakura a small wink. Sakura knew that wink and knew Tomoyo was up to something.

"Tomoyo what are you doing?" Sakura mouther to her. Tomoyo just smiled at her with a very mischievous smile. 

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight. But right now I think Sakura now needs a break. Would it be ok if I, her manager, sang a few songs?" The crowd went wild.

She looked back to Sakura and Sakura smiled and put her headpiece back on and walked towards Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo Daidouji everyone!" Sakura screamed as she ran off stage. 

Slow music started and Tomoyo said "I would like to dedicate this song to my best friend Sakura Kinamoto!"

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said no,  
I don't think life is quite that simple  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
(So simple and clean, baby)  
The daily things  
(like this and that and what, what)  
That keep us all busy  
All confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,  
Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Tomoyo looked back at her and smiled. She then turned back to the audience with were out of there chair screaming for more and said, "Thank you! Thank you, but now I have a surprise for our little Sakura."

All lights went out and just a faint sparkle of light was seen. Suddenly the band played a very slow song and a person rose from the back of the stage. (You know like how a surprise band would just appear on stage) and a very deep yet soothing voice was heard.

Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear  
Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above  
Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are  
Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen  
As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above  
And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave  
Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are  
I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

The lights came down upon the person singing and Sakura almost fell over. She couldn't believe her eyes. 

There, right there, was Syaoran Li. He had a sleek black tux on, he was a good 2 feet taller than her and had a rose in his hand.

He walked down to Sakura and gave her the rose. Sakura was speechless…and so was everyone else. Syaoran was the first to break the silence.

"I've missed you Sakura." He said

"And I you." Sakura said.

Syaoran but both his hands on her face and wiped away her tears. Then he brought his face towards hers and said, "I love you and I always will. Plus I'm never ever leaving you again." Syaoran then gave her one of her rare smiles.

They both looked at the audience and they all had tears in their eyes now at the sight of the couple.

Finally the moment was broken and someone screamed out "Kiss!"

Then everyone started chanting it, "KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!"

Sakura looked up to Syaoran and said, "I think we better give them what they want."

Syaoran smiled and said, "I was wandering how long it would take then to say that word, Kiss."

And with that they kissed. Fireworks went off and the crowd clapped wildly.


End file.
